


The most comfortable feeling to Ciel.

by Anime_is_awsome



Category: ciel x sebastion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_is_awsome/pseuds/Anime_is_awsome
Summary: Sebastion and Ciel are finally dateing YAY





	The most comfortable feeling to Ciel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I wrote this for my sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+wrote+this+for+my+sister).



> I hope you enjoy

"Sebastion, can we, um, go, um, out on a, um..."  
"Young lord, are you asking me out on a date?"  
"um, Mabey."  
"Yes, I will go out with you."  
Ciel had thought out what would hapen durring the conversation they would have. It made him nurvous just thinking about it. Even though he was terifyed, he would ask Sebastion out today when he tucked him into bed. Night time came fast and Ciel got even more anxious than befor.  
"Young lord, it is your bed time."  
"Okay."  
When they entered the room, instantly Sebastion picked up Ciel and almost cradled him.  
" What the devil do you think your doing, put me down!"  
" I know what your thinking."  
" You do..."  
"Yes, I can read your thoughts through your eyes, you show your emotions very clearly."  
Ciel could feel the heat in his cheeks as he started to blush.  
"I-I-I-I-I..."  
" My answer is yes."  
"what?", "Realy?"  
"Of course, my lord.", "Ive always loved you, more than just a meal. I love you Ciel."  
"I love you too Sebastion."  
As sebastion started to put ciel back on the hard cold ground Ciel wraped his arms arownd Sebastion's neck. Sebastion's cheeks turned beet red.  
"Ive never seen you blush beffor."  
"Dont get use to it."  
Sebastion placed ciel gently on the right side of his bed, and walked around the bed to the left side. He took of his tailcoat, then his under shirt. He looked in the bottom drower, full of clothes that ciel was to small for, and pulled out a a long button up white shirt. He took og his pants, and put on the sleepwear.  
" Do you mind if I lay in here tonight?"  
"Go ahead, it gets lonely in here anyways."  
Sebastion walked up to the left side of the bed and layed down, covering himself in the silk sheets. Ciel scooted closer to Sebastion, until both of thier bodies were very close. Sebastion, being as romantic as he is, pulled Ciel closer and placed his hands around Ciels mid torso. Ciel then placed his hands around Sebastions neck. Sebastion leaned in, Ciels cheek was soft and warm against his lips. Ciel then buried his head into Sebastions chest. Ciel was trying to hide the fact that his face looked like a ripe tamato. Sebastion lifted Ciels head up with the tips if his fingers underneath Ciels chin, and his thumb on his chin. Then he leaned in, once again. Ciel was suprised to see this side of Sebastion, but he loved it. After the kiss Ciel looked into Sebastions eyes  
"Thank you, Sebastion."  
"Thank you, Young lord."  
Ciel then nustled his head into Sebastions chest, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought. This is my first fanfic so it wont be my best *lol*


End file.
